


Herbivores and Carnivores, Oh My.

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), Fon is Kyoya's Grandfather, Gen, POV Hibari Kyoya, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Kyoya's trans-continental rampage fromThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World.





	Herbivores and Carnivores, Oh My.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



There are two baby carnivores missing from his school. One with the orange Flames that denote a Sky - though he hasn't seen him for six weeks or so, and the other with pale blue Flames of a Rain that were just finishing unfurling. The one with orange Flames was very fluffy and had the potential to be his Sky, and he'd wanted to keep him; when he checked there was paperwork for that one's withdrawal from his school, but the pale blue one had just gone. And his father's restaurant was just not open. Which was unacceptable; Takesushi had served foods suitable for carnivores.

It takes him a week to realise that the fluffy Sky's documents had been expertly forged. His mother pets his hair when he rages in their training room, and tells him to go fetch them back then. He's a Cloud; if he's claimed them as his territory, he should fetch them back. She hands him his tonfas, his passport and a credit card and releases him to hunt.

There have been exactly two private jets land in Namimori's airport in the last two months; both match roughly with the disappearance of one of his baby carnivores. The airport staff tell him that much; even when he bites several of them to death with his new tonfas - which are even better than his previous ones; his mother is obviously proud of him. No one seems to know where those jets were heading, but finally one of the air traffic controllers remembers hearing Italian in the background of his conversations with the second plane's pilot, and with that information one of the other airport staff describes the senior member of the group as having bone white hair and a prosthetic hand.

That annoys him so much he bites the man to death on principle, and he boards the next flight to Italy and sleeps in the First Class cabin. Italy means Flames Users; he will just find them and bite them to death until he tracks down his Sky, and his Rain, and then he will bring them home again.

The flight lands fourteen hours later in Italy; Kyoya breezes past customs. He knows how to use his Mist Flames but he doesn't need them; not with his diplomatic passport. No one even tries to take his tonfas off him and though he gets a few odd looks for being a pre-teen travelling alone, but people here have been conditioned well. All he has to do is radiate a touch of killing intent and their eyes snap away. He picks one of the two Latent Flame users amongst the taxi drivers, and tells them to take him to the main hotel in the city.

Once they've left the airport, he allows his Cloud Flame to seep out to accompany the killing intent, and the driver flinches. Kyoya smiles lazily, and tells him what he's looking for. The man twitches and Kyoya has a tonfa in his hands. He's left, several hours later about five miles from the Varia Compound; it's the closest the driver is willing to take him to the dangerous Flame Users that just sound like fun to Kyoya.

He's half way to the location in question when his senses perk up; a car is coming. He takes appropriate cover, propagating the leaves to adequately thicken his camouflage, and is annoyed to see his adult quarry driving. But he does manage to get a 'taste' of his Flames, and he's been trained to hunt - and discipline - Flame Users since he could hold a wooden tonfa.

He's a Rain; the only Flame easier to track for Kyoya is a Mist, due to the way they bend reality around them constantly. And this one is a Misty Rain; Kyoya could track him in his sleep. He follows the trail at a leisurely pace; this is a well-worn track for the man, and twenty miles on foot is not so much without a pack. Not when he has a trail this clear to follow. The most complicated thing is not being seen. He leaves several men unconscious near his starting place; they were well armed and dressed in some sort of uniform, but he's a Cloud. The only person he will allow to beat him is his Sky when he's fully mature, and his mother and grandfather - and the last two only begrudgingly.

They fall to his propagated speed and strength and skill; he swipes their wallets and confiscated the loose cash; their weapon are interesting, but designed to work with their own Flames so he settles for destroying them then moving on.

The uniforms and the appearance of the patrolling men shift as he follows his prey; they get far too easy to out smart about three miles into his hike, and then the difficulty ramps up again in parallel with the quality of the horses he sees around him; he's seen enough nature documentaries to appreciate power and beauty even when it's found in herbivores.

The hair on the back of his neck prickles, and he finds himself somewhere to hide, propagating the undergrowth to cover his tracks. There's two strong Flame Users moving towards him at speed; one is his grandfather - he'd recognise the depth and breadth of his Storm anywhere. The other is an almost adult Sky. Not his, but kin, guardian, friend, to the one he's trying to retrieve. It's a large Sky, Sunny and welcoming and amused rather than outraged by the invasion of his 'Home'.

The amusement outrages him enough to circle around the Sky who is now hunting him and hunt a few more of the guards he suspects belong to the Sky; he only knocks them out and swipes a small trophy from each. Something minor, but enough to claim them as his 'kills'; a perverse part of him wants to impress this Sky. It's not the courting dance that his mother described to him, but something ... else. Now he's closer to them, he can feel the Sun tucked into the Sky's embrace; the man had been hidden before and that is frustrating, he's going to have to train harder. Not that the man is a threat to him, but.

He comes face to face with the Sky and his grandfather, and his lips curl in a snarl; his grandfather is still in that stupid toddler-form, with it's oversized red pacifier. Why the man allowed himself to be chained, he doesn't understand. He thinks for a fleeting moment that the Sky is a herbivore like the prized horses around him, but there's something in the man's gait, in the way he moves, and the well-worn bull whip at his waist that screams a warning to Kyoya. If he is kin to his horses, then he's one of the carnivorous ones from mythology.

There are five unconscious men decorating the trees in this clearing, and he stares defiance at the Sky and his grandfather from between them, and demands the return of 'his' baby carnivores. The Sky laughs, and promises them he can have them back if he wins; his grandfather just sighs and jumps up into one of the trees to watch.

The man is good, if a little prone to going for the throat with his whip; he hasn't had this much fun since he last aggravated his grandfather into a sparring match. The Sun slides back into the trees, but he pays him scant attention. The Sky has it all; he's definitely a carnivore, and capable of caring for his little fluffy Sky while he grows into himself. He looses himself in the fight; he gets blood on his tonfas and finds himself desperately short of breath thanks to whip strikes and they circle each other; the Sky is toying with him and it makes him curl his lip and resolve to beat the man by the time his Sky was full grown.

He's still conscious though when the Sun returns with another Sun, his grandfather's curse-kin and his fluffy little Sky and the missing Rain, who is fully Active now, and has such a beautifully sharp edge to his Flames; he wants to cut himself on them.

His Sky squeaks, but stands his ground, and even in the few months the boy has been gone from Namimori, he's grown. His Flames are back, and he's not trying to run. Which is much better than the timid little rabbit that he'd been slowly turning into. That had been sad.

When he turns to continue the fight, the fluffy little Sky steps forward and flares his Flames, and that catches him unawares. His Sky wasn't suppose to be able to do that yet according to his mother! It caught him, coaxed him into the dance -

Then his grandfather was dropping out of his tree and there were fast paced negotiations happening in Italian while he chased his fast and fluffy little Sky around the clearing trying to catch him and bite him and Mark him as his. And he was suitably impressed by the little rabbit's teeth and turn of speed.

The Rain was just amused until the little Sky tried to hide behind him and Kyoya just bowled them both over and flared his Flames victoriously. Then his grandfather drags him away before he can Mark his Sky properly.

He ends up raging in a training room, his grandfather deflecting his tonfas effortlessly until he's exhausted and crabby, but able to comprehend the shift that had taken place and talk through what he wanted before his Flames made their choice for him. Not that he disagreed with them, but giving up a territory for a Cloud was complicated, and his grandfather prods him through the choice until he realises why it was so easy to give up Namimori. His Sky and his fellow Guardians were now his territory instead.

That's when he's released from the room; he stalks his fluffy little Sky through the big house and finds him with two other child Flame Actives - the missing Rain and a Storm - curled up on a big bed. Normally he disapproves of crowding, but.

There are rules. Too many rules that aren't his, but there's also a whole pack of carnivores for him to play with when he's angry or frustrated, he gets to add a few rules of his own, and there are excellent tutors and his Sky so it balances out. Mostly.

(His mother sends her approval through his grandfather, and he preens just a little and then bites his Sky to Mark him as his. Anyone who tries to separate them will suffer.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hunting Hibari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828560) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
